Glimpse
by she-boz
Summary: Inu and Y Y H gang are pulled into the fellowship. They have the same things happen to them as in the books only a little differen
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fic so just sit back and read.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any one from Inu Yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. Well maybe Yuskey but that is a different story.  
  
Summary: Inu and Y Y H gang are pulled into the fellowship. They have the same things happen to them as in the books only a little different.  
  
If there are mad ranting and ravings just ignore and keep reading  
  
Rated: PG-13 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter one  
  
~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~* Narrator Pov ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Kagome come back." Yells Inu Yasha as he chases Kagome through the woods.  
  
Kagome keeps running and doesn't look back or yell back. When Kagome gets to the well she jumps into it.  
  
"I am gonna kill that girl," yells Inu Yasha as he jumps into the well.  
  
When Kagome finally stands up she is flattened by Inu Yasha.  
  
"If you don't get off me I'll say s.."  
  
"All right. All right. You don't have to say that," Inu Yasha says as he gets up off of Kagome.  
  
(Don't you dare think you hentai. If you don't get your mind out of the gutter I will stop here.)  
  
Kagome gets up and stand up off to the side and says, "Just for landing on me. oh what's that word," Evil Grin on Kagomes face, "oh yes SIT," Kagome looks up at the sky and Inu Yasha does a face plant to the bottom of the well. A crater appears where Inu Yasha was standing.  
  
(Aren't I mean? Hehehehehe)  
  
"Hey who put all this water here?," asks Inu Yasha as he gets up and looks at Kagome in a white shirt and black skirt.  
  
"What? Oh. Something doesn't seem right either," says Kagome as she looks at Inu Yasha and Slaps him, " You Hentai. What are you looking at?," asks Kagome as she turns around and gets out her last "shirt." Then Kagome quickly changes "shirts" while Inu Yasha looks at the sky. The "shirt" was a black tank top she adds the black see through vale shirt.  
  
(I don't know what they are call. Just keep reading it gets better hehehehehehehe. Starts to plot an unthinkable thing to come up soon hehehehehehehe.)  
  
The "Person" that is at the top of the well is looking at them in shock. The "Person is laughing by the time Kagome changes shirts.  
  
"Do you need help?," the "Person" yells down to them.  
  
"Yes, can you throw down a ladder or something of that sort?," asks Kagome looking at Inu Yasha worriedly.  
  
"What did you do to the well, it is supposed to be dry?!," yells Inu Yasha as the "Person" goes to get the ladder and comes back.  
  
"I didn't know you could use such big words Inu Yasha," Kagome says sarcastically.  
  
When the "Person" throws the rope down it hits Inu Yasha in the head. Kagome laughs at the look on Inu Yasha's face.  
  
"That was a good one. What's your name and why are you at this shrine?," asks Kagome.  
  
"My name is Legolas and I came to get some well water. What are your names by the way?"  
  
"My name is Kagome and this "Person" is Inu Yasha," Kagome answers Legolas and to Inu Yasha she says, " Where is Shippo?!"  
  
At that very moment Shippo jumps into the well, and lands on Inu Yasha's head.  
  
"Here he is," says Inu Yasha as he grabs Shippo around the neck angrily.  
  
"Inu Yasha I will skin you if you don't let him go," says Kagome.  
  
Inu Yasha lets go of Shippo. Shippo jumps into Kagomes arms.  
  
"Shippo where is." Kagome starts just as Miroku jumps into the well and flattens Inu Yasha, "Never mind."  
  
"Who are they?," Asks Legolas.  
  
"The small one with ears and a tail is Shippo and the other one is Miroku," says Kagome as she starts the climb up the ladder.  
  
Miroku quickly follows Kagome up to the ladder and Shippo follows Miroku. Last of all Inu Yasha follows Shippo. Mean while Miroku is looking up Kagome's skirt.  
  
"You might want to hurt Miroku," warns Legolas.  
  
"What,"says Kagome as she looks down then kicks Miroku in the face. Shippo hesitates and climbs on over Miroku. Kagome pushes Shippo in the head a little harder than she meant to.  
  
(All you hentai's out there just stop thinking and keep reading)  
  
"Shippo," says Kagome as she climbs, "Where is the Shikon Jewel shard. You had it last."  
  
"Why should I tell you?" Shippo asks while rubbing his head.  
  
(I know this O.O.C. but they will be back in charter sin the 3rd chapter.)  
  
"Because if you don't give it to her I will kill you," answers Inu Yasha before Kagome can open her mouth.  
  
"Here it is Kagome," says Shippo in a shaky voice.  
  
Shippo pulls out the Shikon Jewel and lifts itup as high as he can. Kagome leans down and grabs the jewel before Legolas can get a "good" look.  
  
"Thanks Shippo," says Kagome as she puts it around her neck.  
  
Kagome gets to the top of the well. Legolas helps her over the edge. Kagome looks around at the beautiful land around her. Shippo, Miroku and Inu Yasha all file out. Miroku and Shippo are stunned by the beauty. Inu Yasha walks to stand by Kagome.  
  
(This is the time you think hentai but no. it is an unexpected turn.)  
  
"Why," asks Inu Yasha to Kagome in a whisper, "did you mention the jewel in front of him? You are a stupid nigen."  
  
"Oops.I didn't mean to, Answers Kagome in a Whisper, "Why didn't you stop me."  
  
"Would you have stopped if I had said something to you?" replies Inu Yasha.  
  
"Umm.," Kagome thinks, "No."  
  
An arrow comes whizzing through the air and barley misses Inu Yasha's right ear.  
  
"What.," says Kagome.  
  
"Shut," growls Inu Yasha, "Up!"  
  
"You have no right to get mad at her. You should let the lady speak," says the head bowman, "Young Kagome and young Miroku, please, come with me.  
  
"What is going to happen to Inu Yasha and Shippo," asks Kagome and Miroku at the same time.  
  
"The demons shall be killed," answers the head bowman.  
  
"No," says Kagome, " I will not have this. You will not kill them."  
  
"Why?" asks the head bowman?  
  
"They are my friends. By the way what are you?" says Kagome.  
  
" You don't know what we are," Kagome nodes her head. "What is this world coming to? We are elves and my name is Haider. The things that are Friends of yours must not live," says Haider.  
  
"Why can't they live?" asks Miroku.  
  
"They are demons," answered Haider, "They are to dangerous."  
  
"If they are dangerous," replied Miroku, "Then I am dangerous."  
  
"How than are you dangerous?" asks Haider.  
  
"You will find out when I choose to show you," answered Miroku.  
  
"You have offended us enough," screams Haider," You must die! Ready aim Fire."  
  
*Elves raise bows and shoot. Miroku opens his wind tunnel. *  
  
Inu Yasha jumps and lands behind Miroku. The arrows fly into the wind tunnel. The bows slip away from the elves and into the wind tunnel.  
  
"What is this dark magic?" asks Haider as he hugs the tree next to him.  
  
(No Hentai thinking any one or you die.)  
  
All the elves are hugging the trees next to them. Legolas is not close to a tree, but he is slowly drifting to the wind tunnel. Inu Yasha has out the tetsusaiga and is slowly moving toward the elves. Legolas suddenly loses his footing and flys toward the wind tunnel...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~* You must read and review. How do you like it? I need pairings I have none so far so please give me pairings Please read and review  
  
She-boz starts to cry and people in head start to yell at people who don't review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha, lord of the rings, or Yu Yu Hakusho. The noble Maker-uppers of these people. (I love Yusuke he's mine, but that is still another story.)  
  
Summary: You find out what happens to Legolas and I need pailings for Kagome and Inu Yasha remember the Yu Yu gang is gonna come in.  
  
Thoughts ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 2~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ **************************Author POV***********************************  
  
Legolas suddenly fly's towards Maroku's wind tunnel. Kaogme jumps in front of Legolas and Maroku closes the wind tunnel in his hand.  
  
"What did you do that for, KAGOME," Yells Maroku as Inu Yasha runs towards the elves to fight Tetegisiga to elven blessed sword  
  
"You can't kill someone that tries to help you. You Hentai!" replays Kagome.  
  
"Well'" starts Maroku, "He got them to try to kill us!!!!!!!!"  
  
(Ok ok I know it is going a little fast but wait till chapter 7 or 8.)  
  
"Inu Yasha," screams Kagome as Inu Yasha Fights on with the elves, "Stop that this instant. INU YASHA STOP!!!"  
  
"Haider," Legolas yells, "Get your men to stop."  
  
"No," Haider yells back pointing at Inu Yasha continues, "That thing will not stop if my men do. I t will kill them!"  
  
"Inu Yasha stop!," Kagome practically pleads as she watches then smiles, " Or you can say hello to your new friend (evil Grin) the ground."  
  
I will stop," Inu Yasha calls over his shoulder, as he stops a killing blow wit the Tetseiga, "Only when they stop."  
  
"That is a good enough surrender! Men lower your swords," Yells Haider.  
  
*The "small war" stops*  
  
A servant comes and talks to Legolas. Then the servant leaves.  
  
"See I wouldn't kill you if you didn't even try to fight," Inu Yasha says to the elves around him.  
  
"Is there any where I can find a," Says Kagome (ignore Inu Yasha)' " seat or even hopefully a bed?"  
  
"Yes," says Legolas, "The elders are impressed by the (Author thinks: what is a word mean enough to call Inu Yasha) err. Inu Yasha's fighting. Please follow me."  
  
Legolas goes up the stairs he turns left at the top and goes into the first door to the left. Next he goes down a corridor and up a flight of stairs. Next he goes into a door.  
  
(By the way all this is very very important and very exquisite.)  
  
"Kagome," says Legolas, "These are your rooms."  
  
Legolas walked out and went into the room next to hers and told Inu Yasha that this room was his. Kagome followed Legolas out of her room and stands in the middle of the hall and watches Legolas. Legolas then goes to the room on the other side of Kagome's room and that room is Maroku's. Last of all he goes to the room across form Kagome's room and this room is Shippo's.  
  
"These are your rooms form the duration of your stay," Legolas told that to each of them as he got back out and stood next to Kagome.  
  
"Thank you," says Kaogme, "For letting us stay in the magnificent rooms."  
  
"You are honored by the elders," Legolas started then he paused, "They wanted this. I also wanted this, but I could not grant this. Here at least."  
  
"Well." Stutters Kagome  
  
"Good night," Interrupts Inu Yasha.  
  
The sun has gone down by now and the moon is up. All is peace full in Rivendell.  
  
"Goodnight," Echo Shippo and Maroku in unison as they head off to bed.  
  
"Good night," Kagome says slowly' " I hope to see you in the morning."  
  
Legolas was left alone. He slowly headed off to his own room. He was sad and heavy hearted.  
  
Does she or does she not like me can she not tell me. Is she afraid to show her emotion?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
PLEASE REVIEW  
  
She-Boz: Oh a possible cliffy.  
  
Person In Head (PIH): Just what I like.  
  
Yusuke am I gonna be in this story.  
  
She-Boz: Wait till somewhere like chapter 5-10  
  
AN/: I need pairings for Inu Yasha, Kagome, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Heie and pretty much everyone else. PLEASE REVIEW OR I WILL CRY. *TEAR TEAR TEAR RUNS OFF SOBBING CAUSE NO ONE CARES* Goodbye for now see ya in a week and sorry about late post I was grounded from the net for a month. Because I got on when I was already grounded from the net hehehehehehehe. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Go back and read the second or the first chapter.  
  
Summary: (for this chapter) Kagome talks to Inu Yasha. Kagome tries to kill the priest hehehehehehehe.  
  
Heie: When do I come In?  
  
She-Boz: When I choose *Stairs so hard that Heie backs away. *  
  
Nat: Do I get to be in it?  
  
She-Boz: Yes.  
  
She-Boz: *sees SilverVail and runs after and tries to kill*  
  
SilverVail: don't kill me.  
  
She-Boz: Say my fic is better from yours or you die  
  
PIH: Shut up! And on with the fic. NOW!!!  
  
She-Boz: You are dead after the story.  
  
AN/: I was grounded still last time I posted. I snuck on to get it to yawl.  
  
The couples are:  
  
Leg/Kag: 1  
  
Inu/Kag: 0  
  
Gimli/Kag: 0  
  
Sango/Maroku: 0  
  
Sango/Leg: 0  
  
Sango/Gimli: 0  
  
Sango/Inu: 0  
  
Inu/Arwen: 0  
  
Who should I kill:  
  
Kikyo: 0 Inu: 0  
  
Kag: 0  
  
Maroku: 0  
  
Sango: 0  
  
Shippo: 0  
  
Legolas: 0  
  
Aragorn: 0  
  
Frodo: 0  
  
Sam: 0  
  
Merry: 0  
  
Pippin: 0  
  
Gimli: 0  
  
Yusuke: 0  
  
Kawabara: 0  
  
Kurama: 0  
  
Hiei: 0  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Narrator~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Chapter 3*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome waited till Legolas was gone then slipped out of her room and into Inu Yasha's.  
  
"He's gone. * Sigh* I think he likes me." Kagome said when she got in to Inu Yasha's room.  
  
"Who likes you? *Growl*," asks Inu Yasha, "Why did you come into my room any way?"  
  
"Legolas and I wanted to talk to you Inu Yasha," says Kagome.  
  
"Do you like Legolas,," asks Inu Yasha.  
  
"I don't know*sigh* Why?," asks Kagome  
  
"I just wanted to know*growl*," answers Inu Yasha.  
  
"Good *yawn* night," says Kagome as she walks out of the room.  
  
The Next Day  
  
"Kagome wake-up," Shippo happily yells as he shakes Kagome awake.  
  
"What *yawn*" Kagome asks sleepily, "What! I'm up! I'm up! *Yawn*"  
  
Kagome jumps out of bed. She pushes Shippo out of the room. She opens her bag. No extra clothes. She opens the chest at the end of her bed. She pulls out a long silk dress. The dress is silver with beads making moons and star designs. She puts the dress on. (It is the only thing she can wear except old and dirty clothes that smell.) It fits perfect. It is almost skin tight. She walks out of the room.  
  
"That looks really, really, good Kagome," Says Maroku as he looks at her low-neck line.  
  
(No perves you hentai. It doesn't show that much.)  
  
Kagome runs back into the room and looks in the chest. She sees a shawl at the bottom and puts it on.  
  
"You're dead Maroku," Kagome said as she came running out of her room. Maroku started running at the sound of her voice, "You hentai come back!"  
  
(By the way Maroku is the only one in charter.)  
  
Kagome runs after Maroku (shoeless). Maroku turns right at the first corner. 3 seconds later Kagome follows. She stops dead in her tracks. She has entered the great hall.  
  
"Wh.What is this," asks Maroku.  
  
"The great hall," says Kagome as she balls up her fist and hits Maroku as he turns around.  
  
The next thing everyone saw was Kagome on top of Maroku. (No Hentai you Idiots that may come later.) Kagome keeps punching Maroku anywhere she can hit. Then Inu Yasha comes along to drag he off. She struggles as heard as she can. (Which isn't very much.) So she finally stops after a few minutes of uselessness.  
  
"Why didn't you stop after the bloody nose or the busted lip or the broken arm?" asks Inu Yasha."  
  
"I am tired of the things he does to me. Let me go. I'll kill him and rid the world of his uselessness," answers Kagome.  
  
"We are supposed to be at some sort of meeting. Where did you get that dress any way," Says Inu Yasha as he ignores the last comment about killing Maroku.  
  
"What meeting I got this out of the chest at the end of my bed," says Kagome indigently.  
  
"Just follow me I got the summons as you chased after Maroku," Inu Yasha pauses a moment, "I don't think you should be wearing that dress."  
  
Inu Yasha pulls Kagome to a door that leads out side.  
  
They walked a little ways. Kagome noticed Inu Yasha still held Kagomes hand. Kagome jerked her hand away quickly. They continued on in silence.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*The End (For Now)*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
PLEASE REIVEW!!!  
  
Nat: when do I come in and can Heie be my boy friend or even better my husband.  
  
She-Boz: Yes.  
  
PIH: This bites.  
  
She-Boz: What bites?  
  
PIH: This place. Your head is dull.  
  
She-Boz: SHUP UP!!!  
  
Nat: hehehe  
  
Inu Yasha: You wenches done yet.  
  
*She-Boz punches Inu Yasha and Inu Yasha falls. Knocked out. *  
  
She-Boz: That's better.  
  
*Inu Yasha gets up. *  
  
Inu Yasha: Ok! Ok! I won't call you wenches again.  
  
Nat: there's Heie  
  
Heie: o' brother.  
  
AN/: I see a twist coming in the end. Hehehehehe. Wait a week and then see if I have posted more. Bye bye. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Go back and read the first chapter.  
  
Summary: They head to the meeting and some one meets them in the meeting.  
  
Nat: is the person that shows up me?  
  
She-Boz: you will have to read and see like every one else.  
  
Nat: But I am your friend why can't you tell me?  
  
She-Boz: If I told you it would ruin it for you.  
  
Nat: I don't want to read.  
  
She-Boz: So you will never find out then.  
  
Nat: that is not fair. BAKA!  
  
*She-Boz turns around and tackles Nat*  
  
PIH: Just ignore them and on wit the story.  
  
PIH=Person in head.  
  
The couples are:  
  
Kur/Kag:1  
  
Leg/Kag: 3  
  
Inu/Kag: 0  
  
Gimli/Kag: 0  
  
Sango/Miroku: 2  
  
Sango/Leg: 0  
  
Sango/Gimli: 0  
  
Sango/Inu: 0  
  
Inu/Arwen: 0  
  
Who should I kill:  
  
Kikyo: 0  
  
Inu: 0  
  
Kag: 0  
  
Maroku: 0  
  
Sango: 0  
  
Shippo: 0  
  
Legolas: 0  
  
  
  
Aragorn: 0  
  
Frodo: 1  
  
Sam: 0  
  
Merry: 0  
  
  
  
Pippin: 0  
  
Gimli: 0   
  
Yusuke: 0  
  
Kawabara: 1  
  
Kurama: 1  
  
Hiei: 0  
  
AN/: I am sorry I have not been posting but we were getting a new server. I let me get more thought up and more written though. The place I am puttin this up at is not my house. I want that new internet! see you next time.  
  
  
  
Writing style  
  
*Actions/descdibing* "Speaking" person talking/thinking   
  
'Thinking/telepathy'   
  
~*~*Scene Change*~*~ ~*~*~Change POV~*~*~ /Sound/   
  
(Name: person talking to readers)   
  
AN/: Author Notes (Author talking to readers)   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Narrator*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Chapter 4~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Last Time: They walked a little ways. Kagome noticed Inu Yasha still held her hand. Kagome jerked her hand away quickly. They continued on in silence.   
  
(I'm failing english by the way.)  
  
This time:  
  
"Do they have anyone to make this dress shorter?," asks Kagome as they walk, "It's to long."  
  
"Just ask for a tailor after the meeting," replies Inu Yasha, "NOT BEFORE."  
  
"What is this meeting about any way," asks Kagome.  
  
Inu Yasha doesn't answer he keeps walking.  
  
"I want answers NOW!," screams Kagome, "INU YASHA!!!"  
  
"I don't know! I got the summons as You Chased After Maroku," Inu Yasha said as he walked away, "He said that we need to be at this meeting. That is all I know."  
  
Kagome stopped in her tracks and turned to walk the other way. Inu Yasha smelt her stop. Inu Yasha turned around saw Kaogme walking away. Inu Yasha walked up behind Kagome and picked her up and put her over his shoulder. Inu Yasha carries her to the meeting.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*With Sango*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Sango'sPOV~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Where is Kagome? What has happened to her? I must find her and Maroku. Maroku better not find another girl. If he does that girl and him are dead.  
  
I ran along and jump into the well. When I get to the other side it didn't seem right. I hope they are ok. I climb up out of the well. This defiantly doesn't look right. I run up the stairs and turns left at the top. I go in the first door. I then go up a flight of stairs. Next I see Maroku limping towards me.  
  
"Maroku what happened," I say as I help him into an extravagant room.  
  
"Kagome," Was the only answer.  
  
"Why did she beat you up," I asked?  
  
"I said a dress with a really, really, low cut neckline looked good," Maroku started then paused and took a breath waiting for the blow to come. It didn't so he continued, "She ran back into her room grabbed a shawl and run after me. She punched me. I fell and she got on top of me and punched the crap out of me. She broke my arm, gave me a bloody nose, and busted my lip. Inu Yasha came and took her off me finally. The last I saw she was being carried off to some meeting, because she would not just follow Inu Yasha."  
  
(Don't be hentai.)  
  
"I must go congratulate Kagome." I said after Maroku finished.  
  
"Why," was what Maroku asked?  
  
"She," I paused trying not to laugh, "Beat you up finally. I would have done it but she beet me to it."  
  
With that I left and headed to the great hall. I saw many humans but they had pointy ears. So they must be elves. I had encountered elves before. I walked to the nearest elf.  
  
"Do you happen to know where a girl and a dog demon went? They dog demon was carrying her on his shoulder." I asked him.  
  
He pointed to a door that led out side. I ran out that way and I see Inu Yasha's hair as he goes around the corner to the meeting. I followed. This wasn't a very fun chase. I almost got to the meeting and burst in when I heard arguing. I stopped and listened. I heard someone say that they would take it. What ever it was. Then I heard some one say that they would be their axe. Then something about a bow and a sword and claws and then a miko. Next I heard something about master Frodo you aren't leaving with out me. Next I heard two voices saying that they wanted to go on this adventure quest thingy. I thought it was my turn to go but just as I was about to go Shippo came out of that door behind me and was dragging Maroku and the Tetseiga. I took the Tetseiga and helped him and Maroku into the meeting.  
  
"Mommy you aren't going to leave with out me are you?," Shippo yelled as he dropped Maroku and ran into Kagomes arms.   
  
"Why," Kagome started then paused for a moment, "I would never leave you. You are to precious to me."  
  
"I will come and so will Maroku," I said, "or Kaogme and Shippo don't go.  
  
"Sango you can come to." Kagome said.  
  
The elves were backing away from Kagome and Shippo as if they were aliens. Inu Yasha was sniffing the air.  
  
"Kagome," pause Inu Yasha continues, "You smell like Shippo."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~END~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nat: So when do I come in?  
  
She-Boz: I don't know  
  
AN/: I still need the pairs and who to kill. I also need ideas. I am having a slump. So see you next time if I don't just cancel the fic. I can't think of any ideas. Sorry this is such a short chapter I couldn't think of any thing. 


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: I don't give out chapter summaries just over all summaries. The over all summary is still the same.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any one. I own the people I make up. (I do not own Natsuki Sasahara. She is a real person. She takes the name of an anime person.)  
  
She-Boz: Nat. *Pause* Natsuki!!! *Pause* NATSUKI SASAHARA!!!  
  
*Natsuki runs up. She's out of breath*  
  
Natsuki Sasahara (Nat): What... Do... You... Want...  
  
  
  
She-Boz: I am about to add you and Hiei in.  
  
Nat: You are? *She-Boz nodes head* Ya. Hiei here I come.  
  
AN/: Nat (The person) really likes Hiei. Nat is a nekomata. (Yes Natsuki Sasahara I spelled it right.) Ok enough of my blabbering. On with the story. CHARGE!!!  
  
PIH=Person in head.  
  
The couples in the running are:  
  
Kur/Kag:1  
  
Leg/Kag: 3  
  
Inu/Kag: 1  
  
Gimli/Kag: 0  
  
Sango/Miroku: 2  
  
Sango/Leg: 0  
  
Sango/Gimli: 0  
  
Sango/Inu: 0  
  
Inu/Arwen: 0  
  
WHO SHOULD I KILL:  
  
Kikyo: 0  
  
Inu: 0  
  
Kag: 0  
  
Maroku: 0  
  
Sango: 0  
  
Shippo: 0  
  
Legolas: 0  
  
  
  
Aragorn: 0  
  
Frodo: 1  
  
Sam: 0  
  
Merry: 0  
  
  
  
Pippin: 0  
  
Gimli: 0   
  
Yusuke: 0  
  
Kuwabara: 1  
  
Kurama: 1  
  
Hiei: 0  
  
  
  
Writing style  
  
*Actions/descdibing* "Speaking" person talking/thinking   
  
'Thinking/telepathy'   
  
~*~*Scene Change*~*~ ~*~*~Change POV~*~*~ /Sound/   
  
(Name: person talking to readers)   
  
AN/: Author Notes (Author talking to readers)   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Chapter 5~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Yusuke'sPOV~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~At the meeting~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I think we should go in." Kuwabara  
  
"Hn." Hiei  
  
*Kuwabara picks up Hiei and throws him in the meeting. Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara walk out. Every one is quite*  
  
"Mooommmmmyyy!!!" Shippo  
  
"We would like to join your group." Yusuke  
  
"Hn." Hiei  
  
"How do we know you are trustworthy nigen?" Inu Yasha  
  
"I'm not a nigen, hanyou." Hiei  
  
*Hiei runs behind Inu Yasha and puts his katana to his neck. Then he spits at him*  
  
"Hey what do you" Miroku  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!" Natsuki Sasahara  
  
*Natsuki is falling form the sky and is screaming. She is in jeans and a t-shirt. On the back of the t-shirt it says 'If you touch I go insane.' The base color for the shirt is black. She has on steel toed cameo boots. Her hair is to her shoulders. Her hair color is a reddish brown. Hiei runs to catch her*  
  
"Oomph!" Natsuki  
  
*Hiei sets Natsuki down and goes back to holding his katana to Inu Yasha's neck*  
  
"Who are you?" Miroku  
  
"I'm not tellin' you!" Natsuki  
  
"Shrimp leave that guy alone." Kuwabara  
  
"Hn." Hiei  
  
"Shrimp is it?" Natsuki  
  
"Hn." Hiei  
  
'These people are baka's' Hiei  
  
"Is it Shrimp or Hn?" Natsuki  
  
"Hn." Hiei  
  
"Ok Hn." Natsuki  
  
"So are we in or not?" Yusuke  
  
"You must prove yourself trustworthy." Elrond  
  
"What do we have to do?" Kuwabara  
  
"You must catch a bird and bring in back here. The bird must be alive when you get it to me." Elrond  
  
*Hiei runs off then is back with 5 birds. He hands a bird to Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Natsuki. He keeps one bird for himself. (All the birds are alive. If I were Hiei I would have just killed Elrond.) The birds are struggling to get away*  
  
"Ok now can we become part of this fucking group." Yusuke  
  
Everyone stairs at Yusuke dumb founded but Hiei, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Sasha. Sasha is off in La La Land (LLL) (PIH: La La Land is a world where Sasha and She-Boz go when they are board. It is just like happy La La Land but Sasha and She-Boz blow up everything up. ITS COOL!!!)  
  
"Um..." Elrond  
  
"Ok I take that as a yes elf." Hiei  
  
*Hiei picksup Nat and walks out*  
  
"That was weird." Kuwabara  
  
"Shippo, honey it's time to go to bed." Kagome  
  
"I'll escout you there." Kuwabara  
  
*Kuwabara walks over to "escourt" Kagome to Shippo's room*  
  
"It's ok. I'm fine." Kagome  
  
"I know your hot but I insist." Kuwabara  
  
"I am ok. I don't need your help!" Kagome  
  
"Come on mommie." Shippo  
  
"Ok lets get yu in bed. It's 10:30 P.M. You should already be in bed." Kagome  
  
*Kagome and Shippo walk off to bed*  
  
(I like Shippo. *Kuwabara walks ion She-Boz typing* Kill Kuwabara! *Kuwabara runs away screaming about psycho girls*)  
  
"Ok so?" Kuwabara  
  
*Hiei reads Elronds mind in his room*  
  
'Elrond! Where are we to put our stuff?" Hiei (Hiei says in Elronds head)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Kagome's POV~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~At the meeting~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Do you think he would like me Shippo?" Kagome  
  
"He better." Shippo  
  
~*~*~*Flashback*~*~*~  
  
"Inu Yasha didn't you know I am a kitsune? I'm a hanyou. I can disguise my scent with my miko powers." Kagome  
  
"Wh... When did you learn how to do that and what do you mean you are a KITSUNE!?" Inu Yasha  
  
"Exactly what I said Inu Yasha. I have always been. I was adopted. My real mother was a miko and my father a kitsune." Kagome  
  
"But how did you learn you were a kitsune?" Inu Yasha  
  
"I have know all my life. When I was five my parents were killed by ningens and I was left to the orphanage. Then i was adopted by a family friend. The Higurashi..." Kagome  
  
"You mean I put up with that bitch and she isn't even your mother!" Inu Yasha  
  
"SIT... She is like a mother to me. So don't speak of her as a bitch!" Kagome  
  
*Just as Kagome finished Hiei was thrown in*  
  
~*~*~*End Flashback*~*~*~  
  
"Mommy are you listening to me?" Shippo  
  
"Yes I'm. You were talking about Legolas liking me." Kagome  
  
"Ok. Anyway, didn't you see him blush when he found out you were my mommie?" Shippo  
  
"No, I didn't notice." Kagome  
  
"Ya, he blushed and one of the elves around him nugded him and smiled." Shippo  
  
"They did did they?" Kagome  
  
"Yes." Shippo  
  
"Ok now climb in bed and go to sleep." Kagome  
  
"Yes, mommie, but I don't need to sleep. Will you tell me a story?" Shippo  
  
"Yes munchkin." Kagome  
  
"How 'bout you tell me about Cinderella?" Shippo  
  
"Ok." Kagome  
  
*Kagome tells about Cinderella to Shippo*  
  
"Ok. Now thats done get some rest." Kagome  
  
"Goodnight mommie." Shippo  
  
"Goodnight sweetie." Kagome  
  
*Kagome kisses Shippo on the forehead and walks out*  
  
(Kagome is not Michel Jackson in this fic.)  
  
"Kagome." Legolas  
  
*Kagome spins around to come face to face with Legolas*  
  
"Yes." Kagome  
  
(A little breathless are we? Hehehehehe.)  
  
"Would you give me the honor of dinning with you?" Legolas  
  
"Why... Sure." Kagome  
  
*Kagome starts to blush*  
  
"I'll send for you in 1 hour and 30 minutes. Do you have any dresses besides that one?" Legolas  
  
*Kagome is red by now*  
  
"I have the clothes I came in and this isn't mine. I found it in a chest. I had no clean clothes. I don't really like it. The dip is to low and it's to long." Kagome  
  
*Kagome moves her shawl away from her front. When Legolas sees her neck line he starts to laugh*  
  
"What?" Kagome  
  
*Kagome looks confused*  
  
"You have it on backwards." Legolas  
  
*Kagome blushes a deeper crimson*   
  
"Oh." Kagome  
  
"I'll send a maid up with some dresses and a tailor." Legolas  
  
"Thank you." Kagome  
  
*Kagome enters her room as Legolas heads off*  
  
"How stupid do I get?" Kagome  
  
"Hello Kagome." Inu Yasha  
  
*Kagome jumps*  
  
"Ahh. You frightened me." Kagome  
  
"Sorry Kagome." Inu Yasha  
  
(Sounds like he has bad ideas on his mind.)  
  
"What do you want?" Kagome  
  
*Kagome glares and Inu Yasha smiles*  
  
"I just wanted to see you." Inu yasha  
  
"Well you can leave." Kagome  
  
"But..." Inu Yasha  
  
*Kagome starts to push Inu Yasha out*  
  
"Good-bye!" Kagome  
  
TEN MINUTES LATER  
  
/Knock-Knock/  
  
"Come in." Kagome  
  
*The door opens. Two maids and a tailor come in*  
  
"We are here me lady..." 1st Maid  
  
"Kagome. What are your names?" Kagome  
  
"My name is Edowain." 1st Maid  
  
"My name is Meline." 2nd Maid  
  
"My name is Rand." Tailor  
  
*They each bow after they say their mane*  
  
"You don't have to bow." Kagome  
  
*The maids start to bring dresses*  
  
"What color do you like me lady." Meline  
  
"Um... Black and green." Kagome  
  
*They pick out ten different dresses*  
  
"Do you like long or trail dresses?" Edowain  
  
"I don't like long or trail dresses." Kagome  
  
"What kind of dresses do you like?" Rand   
  
*Kagome motions to a lenght about mid thigh*  
  
"You mean you don't like the dress your in It's quite lovely." Meline  
  
*Kagome shakes head*  
  
"I like it. It is just too long." Kagome  
  
"I also see you put it on backwards." Rand  
  
"Do you have any Kimonos?" Kagome  
  
"Kimono?" Rand, Meline, Edowain  
  
"Ok. Do you have any pants and t-shirts?" Kagome  
  
"Um... Lady Kagome. The women are to wear dresses not pants or any thing else." Edowain  
  
*Kagome looks at the floor, takes a deep breath, and counts to ten*  
  
"I will wears skirts and t-shirts. I will wear them and they should look like this." Kagome  
  
*Kagome pulls out her skirt. It had still been in her bag, but it wasn't dirty any more*  
  
"Who washed my skirt?" Kagome  
  
"Um... I don't know." Edowain  
  
"So where do you want me to start Meline?" Rand  
  
"You can set to making all these dresses shorter and into skirts and t-shirts." Meline  
  
*Kagome goes to her dressing room. Rand startsto make a silverly black dress shorter and into a tank top. Meline is getting into Kagome's bag and handing kagome her t-shirt. Edowain is picking out different dresses*  
  
"Do you want all t-shirts or t-shirts and tak top?" Rand  
  
"Half t-shirt and half tank top." Kagome  
  
*Kagome walks out in a baggy t-shirt and her school type skirt but the skirt is black*  
  
"How do i look?" Kagome  
  
*Kagome spins with arms out*  
  
"Nice." Rand  
  
"Thanks. How much longer till I go to see Legolas?" Kagome  
  
"About one hour. Why do you ask?" Edowain  
  
*Kagome blushes*  
  
"I just wanted to know." Kagome  
  
*Kagome grabs her bag and jumps on her bed. She pulls out the fifth Harry Potter book and starts to read. Everyone else is picking out dresses and working on them. It also looks like they are making some pants out of a dark blue dress, a brown dress, and three or four others*  
  
45 MINUTES LATER  
  
/Knocks-Knocks/  
  
*Kagome jumps and so does everyone else*  
  
"Come in." Kagome  
  
*The door opens and a servant comes in*  
  
"Legolas asked me to come and lead you to his sitting rooms." Servant  
  
*Kagome stands up and walks to the door. She follows the servant out*  
  
15 MINUTES LATER  
  
*Kagome knocks on Legolas's door. Legolas opens the door*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~END~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
PLEASE REVIEW  
  
She-Boz: So Nat. What did you think?  
  
Nat: Can't Hiei kiss me or something?  
  
She-Boz Ya while you're getting married, and kissing Hiei do you want anything else?  
  
Nat: Ya. A CD player, boom box, all my Cd's, and a lap top.  
  
She-Boz: I was joking.  
  
Nat: I wasn't  
  
*Hiei walks in. He looks at Natsuki and blushes*  
  
Hiei: Hello Natsuki.  
  
Nat: *blushing* Hi Hiei.  
  
Hiei: When are we gonna go to the movies?  
  
Nat: Hang on. Let me grab my money.  
  
*Natsuki grabs her money and leather coat*  
  
Hiei: Let's go.  
  
*Natsuki and Hiei walk out, hand in hand*  
  
AN/: How did you like? I still need pairs and people to kill. If you have any ideas let me know. If you wanna e-mail me just go on ahead. I like getting your e-mails and your reviews. You can vote for whoever you want and how many times you want. If you don't want Bormier dead just let me know. See you next time.  
  
*Lights fade as She-Boz gets in bed and pulls covers over her head* 


	6. Chapter 6

Summary & Disclaimer: Read the chapters before this. I own the people I make-up. NO ONE ELSE!  
  
She-Boz: How were the movies last night?  
  
Nat (Natsuki Sasahara): It went great.  
  
She-Boz:Bet it did.  
  
*Nat stares at She-Boz in shock*  
  
Nat: I'm not like that!  
  
PIH=Preson In Head) Edowain: Sure. You can tell all the lies you want. She-Boz! Why do I have to be the maid?!  
  
She-Boz: You're really a spy.  
  
Edowain: What?!  
  
She-Boz: Any way on to the story.  
  
AN/: Thanks to all those who reviewed. I really like writing this story.  
  
THE COUPLES IN THE RUNNING ARE:  
  
Kur/Kag: 3  
  
Leg/Kag: 3  
  
Inu/Kag: 0  
  
Gimli/Kag: 0  
  
Sango/Miroku: 2  
  
Sango/Leg: 0  
  
Sango/Gimli: 0  
  
Sango/Inu: 0  
  
Inu/Arwen: 0  
  
Leg/Kur: 1  
  
WHO SHOULD I KILL:  
  
Kikyo: 0  
  
Inu: 0  
  
Kag: 0  
  
Maroku: 0  
  
Sango: 0  
  
Shippo: 0  
  
Legolas: 0  
  
  
  
Aragorn: 0  
  
Frodo: 1  
  
Sam: 0  
  
Merry: 0  
  
  
  
Pippin: 0  
  
Gimli: 0   
  
Yusuke: 0  
  
Kuwabara: 1  
  
Kurama: 2  
  
Hiei: 0  
  
  
  
Writing style  
  
*Actions/descdibing* "Speaking" person talking/thinking   
  
'Thinking/telepathy'   
  
~*~*Scene Change*~*~ ~*~*~Change POV~*~*~ /Sound/   
  
(Name: person talking to readers)   
  
AN/: Author Notes (Author talking to readers)   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Chapter 6~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Nat'sPOV~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Rivendale~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Don't think Hentai! Kill Kuwabara! By the way I voted too.)  
  
'Hn picks me up and carries me to his rooms. Weird. What's his real name? He looks like Hiei from Yu Yu Hakusho. What is he doing?' Nat  
  
'He is taking off his banadana.' Elizabeth  
  
(Elizabeth is Nat's person in head)  
  
'Hello.' Hiei  
  
"Aaaahhhhhh!" Nat  
  
'Who are you?" Nat  
  
'Hn or Hiei.' Hiei  
  
"Aaaaaaahhhh!" Nat  
  
*Nat runs to the door to leave. Hiei is faster and he blocks the door*  
  
"Wh... What do you want?" Nat  
  
"To see your neko form." Hiei  
  
'This guy is nuts! I don't even know what a neko is!' Nat  
  
"What is a neko?" Nat  
  
(The real Nat knows what a neko is. Kill Kuwabara.)  
  
*Hiei falls over anime style. Nat stares dumb-founded. Hiei floats to a "standing" position*  
  
(He is "standing" face to face with a person that is 5' 11". Hiei is 5' 2" with hair 4' 9" without hair. Kill Kuwabara.)  
  
"A neko is a cat. You are a nekomata. A cat demon." Hiei  
  
'Real looney.' Nat  
  
"OK. If I am a nekomata then how do I change from human to neko?" Nat  
  
*Hiei falls over anime style (again)*  
  
"I'll be right back." Hiei  
  
*Hiei runs off to find Yoko*  
  
'What should I do now?' Nat  
  
*Nat goes and sits on Hiei's bed*  
  
'Now where is my stuff?' Nat  
  
*Nat grabs her backpack from the corner. She gets back on the bed and looks through her bag*  
  
'Now where is my lap top?' Nat  
  
*Nat finds her lap top and pulls it out. Hiei walks back in dragging Kurama by the hair*  
  
"Hiei let me go. What do you want?" Kurama  
  
"You are gonna teach this girl *points at Nat* how to change into her demon form. I don't kow how to. My Jagon does that for me." Hiei  
  
*Hiei drops Kurama and closes the door. Nat looks shocked*  
  
"Your what does what??!!" Nat  
  
"My Jagon." Hiei  
  
*Hiei's Jagon opens*  
  
(His Jagon has stayed closed for some reason. Hmmm. I wonder how that happened?)  
  
"Aaaaaahhhh!!!" Nat  
  
'Nat get ahold of yourself. It's just a third... RUN RUN RUN!!!' Elizabeth  
  
*Nat stuffs her lap top into her bag, closes it, and runs for the door. Obviously Hiei is already there so he blocks it. Nat turns around. She sees a window. She runs for it, opens it, puts her bag on her back, and jumps. (The room is un the 1st floor. She's not suicidal.) When she lands she runs. She goes around corners and over things. She also runs through random doors. (She gets very lost.) She doesn't stop running. Ten minutes later she bursts into Legolas's rooms. (Kagome has just arrived.) Kagome is sitting down and Legolas is mid-sit. (He's half way to sitting on the chair.) They all look shocked*  
  
"Kagome?" Nat  
  
*Nat is very suprised at seeing Kagome here. Nat thinks Kagome is back in Japan. Nat didn't notice Kagome in the meeting*  
  
"Natsuki?" Kagome  
  
*Kagome is thinking the same thing as Nat. Nat gets over the shock pretty fast*  
  
"Can you hel..." Nat  
  
*In-mid sentence the door flys open and in walks a very mad Hiei*  
  
"Why did you run Natsuki Sasahara?" Hiei  
  
'My pretty.' Hiei  
  
'Get out of my head!' Nat  
  
"Leave me alone you bastard." Nat  
  
*Nat hasn'tnoticed but Hiei has noticed that she has turned into her demon form. She has black hair with ice blue streaks and flame red tips. Her ears have an ice blue streak down the middle with flame red tips. Her tail is like her ears*  
  
"Nasty temper." Hiei  
  
"Shut u..." Nat  
  
*Nat notices that she has turned into her demon form. Kagome screams and Legolas grabs hs swords. Legolas steps infront of Kagome. Hiei steps infront os Nat like a shield katana out*  
  
"I told you. You were a demon." Hiei  
  
*Nat turns and runs. Hiei "runs" and grabs Nat*  
  
"Aaaaahhhh!" Nat  
  
*Nat struggles to get away from Hiei. Hiei squeeses Nat's arm harder*  
  
"Let go!" Nat  
  
*Nat makes her claws come out and she slashes out at Hiei. Hiei drops her arm to stop his from getting cut off. When Hiei drops her arm Nat runs. (This is one messed up love triangle.) Kurama/Yoko is behind Nat so he stops Nat from running. Nat just gives up because it is a useless fight*  
  
'So you've decided to stop?' Hiei  
  
'I know it is a useless fight.' Nat  
  
'That's right wench.' Yoko  
  
'Who are you?' Nat  
  
'Yoko, Kurama, Suichi.' Yoko  
  
'So you're a skitso?' Nat  
  
*They are walking towards Hiei's rooms. Hiei unconscionably floats up and puts his arm around Nat's waist. Nat unconscionably puts her arm around Hiei's neck*  
  
'No I'm a demon and I took over this human Suichi's body.' Yoko  
  
'Oh. So, Hiei how did you find me?' Nat  
  
'I used my Jagon.' Hiei  
  
'Are you from Yu Yu Hakusho?' Nat  
  
'What?' Yoko  
  
'What?' Hiei  
  
'I'll show you when we get to your rooms Hiei.' Nat  
  
10 MINUTES LATER  
  
"OK Hiei. Just let me get it ready." Nat  
  
*Nat gets out her lap top and turns it on. She gets in her bag and pulls out a CD case. She opens it and pulls out first Yu Yu Hakusho DVD She plays the DVD*  
  
AFTER Yu Yu Hakusho DVD #1  
  
"So what did ya think?" Nat  
  
"So that's how he became spirit dective." Kurama  
  
"Hn." Hiei  
  
"Aaaahhh!" Nat  
  
*Nat notices Yoko's change and that she stays the same*  
  
"What?" Hiei  
  
"I... I'm still a nekomata. I mean Yoko, Kurama who ever he is! Is human and I... I... I'm stuck like this." Nat  
  
*Hiei falls over anime style. Goes on as usual.*  
  
"Kurama could you help her?" Hiei  
  
"At a price." Kurama  
  
/Groan/ Hiei  
  
"What price?" Hiei  
  
"You get me a kiss from Kagome." Kurama  
  
/Groan/ Hiei  
  
"Hn." Hiei  
  
"Or you can kill that elf." Kurama  
  
"Can't you choose something like he gives you money or extra food or you even watch the rest of the Yu Yu Hakusho DVD's?" Nat  
  
"Ok. Ok. The DVD's but..."Kurama  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~END~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
PLEASE REVIEW  
  
She-Boz: So like I said before the story how did the movies really go?  
  
Nat: We watched the movie then went out to eat.  
  
She-Boz: Oh. I can't wait to see Yusuke.  
  
Nat: Where is he anyway?  
  
She-Boz: His mom is griping at him for sneaking out last night.  
  
Nat: What did yawl do?  
  
She-Boz: Went to a motorcycle race and I won.  
  
Nat: How much money did you get?  
  
She-Boz: $2000.  
  
*She-Boz fans out 20 100's like a Chinese or a Japanese fan thingy*  
  
Nat: *Gasp* How did you get that much?  
  
She-Boz: $100 to start with and a 1 to 40 that I would win. So I got $2000 and Yusuke got $2000.  
  
Nat: Wow. That's not fair. I can't even win that much betting on horse races.  
  
AN/: I'm sorry but it's not much of a cliffy so... I know where I'm going with this but I can't really think of what to o next. I hate Inu. See you later.  
  
*She-Boz diappears* 


	7. Chapter 7

Summary & Disclaimer: Read the chapters before this. I own the people I make-up. NO ONE ELSE!  
  
Nat: Can I have $100?  
  
She-Boz: Why?  
  
Nat: I was wanting to get this sweet outfit. It is a tight black shirt, leather pants, and army boots with flames all over them.  
  
She-Boz: Ok but show me where you can get these.  
  
Nat: Ok. Lets go  
  
AN/: I saw the outfit on HotTopic.com around 2:30 A.M. I was really.   
  
THE COUPLES IN THE RUNNING ARE:  
  
Kur/Kag: 5  
  
Leg/Kag: 3  
  
Inu/Kag: 1  
  
Gimli/Kag: 0  
  
Sango/Miroku: 2  
  
Sango/Leg: 0  
  
Sango/Gimli: 0  
  
Sango/Inu: 0  
  
Inu/Arwen: 0  
  
Leg/Kur: 1  
  
WHO SHOULD I KILL:  
  
Kikyo: 0  
  
Inu: 0  
  
Kag: 0  
  
Maroku: 0  
  
Sango: 0  
  
Shippo: 0  
  
Legolas: 1  
  
  
  
Aragorn: 0  
  
Frodo: 1  
  
Sam: 0  
  
Merry: 0  
  
  
  
Pippin: 0  
  
Gimli: 0   
  
Yusuke: 1  
  
Kuwabara: 2  
  
Kurama: 3  
  
Hiei: 1  
  
AN/: On to the story.  
  
Writing style  
  
*Actions/describing* "Speaking" person talking/thinking   
  
'Thinking/telepathy'   
  
~*~*Scene Change*~*~ ~*~*~Change POV~*~*~ /Sound/   
  
(Name: person talking to readers)   
  
AN/: Author Notes (Author talking to readers)   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Chapter 7~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Author's POV~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Hiei's rooms~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ok. Ok. The DVD's but..."Kurama  
  
"But what?" Nat  
  
*Kurama turns in to Yoko*  
  
"But I get a kiss from you." Yoko  
  
"Ok as long as I can look human again." Nat  
  
*Nat closes her eyes and Yoko leans in. He brushes her lips and then stands straight as if nothing has happened*  
  
"Just imagine what you look like now turning into what you look like when you're a human. That is all" Yoko  
  
*Nat turns into her human form again. She then jumps for joy*  
  
"Thank you." Nat  
  
'I wonder where Joy is?' Nat  
  
*Just at that moment Joy falls from the "sky". Hiei cuts her as he steps aside so he won't be flattened*  
  
"Happy car!" Nat  
  
(Joy's last name is Mercedes. Joy and Nat are best friends. Joy really really likes Jin.)  
  
*Hiei puts away his katana. Nat runs and hugs Joy*  
  
"I thought I was all alone here." Nat  
  
"Where is here?" Joy  
  
"Um... I think it's Lord of the rings time. You know The Fellowship of the Ring. The Two Towers, and Return of the King. Like in the movies." Nat  
  
*Idea dawn's on Joy's face*  
  
"You mean there are orcs, wizard's, kings, and the lord of the ring?" Joy  
  
"Yes Joy. It's a Mary-Sue. We were reading a fic on fanfiction.net and we saw a flash of light. Then I fell through the sky. Now I'm here." Nat  
  
"I've been falling through the sky and being caught by flashes of light all day." Joy  
  
"Sucks to be you." Nat  
  
"What do you mean?" Joy  
  
"I fell once. It was into Hiei's arms too." Nat  
  
"Have you..." Joy  
  
*Jin falls from the sky. He lands in joy's arms*  
  
(I wonder how that happened? Kill Kuwabara! That is a suggested vote.)  
  
"Who are you?" Jin  
  
"Hn." Hiei  
  
*Kurama leaves. Joy jumps for joy*  
  
"Natsuki Sasahara." Nat  
  
"J... Joy Mercedes." Joy  
  
"Who are you?" Hiei  
  
"Oh. Hello Hiei. Don't you remember me? Jin I fought Yusuke in the Dark Tournament." Jin  
  
"Hn." Hiei  
  
"Jin!" Joy  
  
"Dreams do come true." Nat  
  
*Joy runs and hugs Jin. Jin looks shocked and tries to gently push joy off. Kurama reenters*  
  
"Jin... It won't work. You're her dream man." Nat  
  
" I'm her what." Jin  
  
*Nat smiles*  
  
"You're her dream man. I mean she likes you a lot." Nat  
  
*Jin falls over anime style*  
  
(So Jin's really wants to get it on. Jin's cool though.)  
  
"Jin. Jin?" Joy  
  
*Jin stands up*  
  
"Yes?" Joy  
  
"I'm kinda shy but... Willyougooutwithme?" Joy  
  
"What? I barely` know you." Jin  
  
"But I know you really good." Joy  
  
"What!?" Jin  
  
*Natsuki puts the 2nd DVD in the laptop*  
  
"Just watch this." Nat  
  
*Nat pushes play*  
  
AFTER 2ND DVD  
  
"Put in the next one." She-Boz  
  
"Who are you?" Kurama  
  
"She-Boz. I'm a friend of Joy and Natsuki. We live in the same town." She-Boz  
  
"When did you get here?" Joy  
  
"Just after you started the 2nd DVD. How are you brother?" She-Boz  
  
*Everyone gets a dumbfounded look on their faces*  
  
"Who is your brother?" Kurama  
  
*She-Boz laughs. : D*  
  
"Brother. Brother. Brother Yoko. Has living with nigen's made you forget. The day I was born was the day you left home. Silverfox." She-Boz  
  
*Kurama looks shocked. Hiei looks out the window. Nat, Joy, and Jin look surprised. She-Boz laughs really hard*  
  
(Powers of the writer.)  
  
"Your the sister I never met." Kurama  
  
"And you are the brother that is almost impossible to track." She-Boz  
  
*She-Boz walks out of the door and across the hall. Kurama follows. She-Boz sits on the bed and looks through her backpack*  
  
"She-Boz." Kurama  
  
"Yes." She-Boz  
  
*More rummaging*  
  
"How do you know about me?" Kurama  
  
*More rummaging and then no sound and no movement. She-Boz looks up from her bag and then goes back to rummaging. She pulls out her folder and she hands it to Kurama*  
  
"Read it and you'll know as much as I." She-Boz  
  
"What..?" Kurama  
  
"Don't say anything just read." She-Boz  
  
*Kurama opens the folder and finds a yellowed piece of parchment. He starts to read it but looks up. He looks back down and starts to read*  
  
The note reads:  
  
Dear Daughter,  
  
You're father and i have something to important to tell you. You have an older brother. He is a silver kitsune. His names is Yoko. Being his sister you are in danger. He has made enemies over the years. He only knows that he has a sibling. he left the day you were born. Daughter you need to find your brother. You also need to learn how to protect yourself better. Yoko also goes by Kurama. His enemies will be after you. You are a danger to him and yourself by just living. In finding your brother you could have a few problems with a feisty fire demon. Daughter you  
  
*The note ended there. The whole piece of parchment is splattered with blood*  
  
"What happened to them?" Kurama  
  
*Kurama looks at She-Boz*  
  
"I have no idea. I came home from weapons and combat practice. When I got back from practice I went inside and the house was a mess. Father was under a bed and mother was in my room. The note was in a journal that they had just gotten m. She had the... She had the journal clutched in her hand. She was holding the journal close to her chest. One of the murders had stayed behind. When I knelt by mom he jumped out at me. I still had the katana; mom and dad had gotten me for my birthday, in my hand. I fought him and I won. After I grabbed weapons, clothes, food, and the journal I went in search of the murders." She-Boz  
  
*She-Boz stands up, grabs her stuff and walks out of the room. Kurama follows. She-Boz puts on her katana, daggers, and her other various weapons. Kurama puts a hand on her shoulder. She-Boz spins around and faces him*  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Kurama  
  
"To fight a war." She-Boz  
  
*Kurama grabs her arm*  
  
"No way in hell your not!" Kurama  
  
*She-Boz turns into demon form. It's a female Yoko but black. Her eyes turn red and she gives a Hiei death glare*  
  
"Let me go." She-Boz  
  
"No." Kurama  
  
*Kurama turns into one pissed off Yoko. Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, Natsuki, Joy, Jin, Kagome, Inu Yasha, and pretty much everyone not in the original fellowship turn up*  
  
"Let go!" She-Boz  
  
"No." Yoko  
  
*She-Boz slashes out at Yoko. Yoko barely dodges. She-Boz Grabs Yusuke and puts the katana to his neck. She backs away from everyone and then lets go of Yusuke. Making sure not to cut him and then running off into the distance*  
  
(Psycho ain't I. : ).)  
  
"Yoko... Kurama what was that all about?" Yusuke  
  
*Kurama glares at Yusuke*  
  
"Nothing." Kurama  
  
"Shit. It was something. That hot bitch was mad at you for something." Yusuke  
  
*Kurama runs and grabs Yusuke by the neck and slams him against the wall*  
  
"Never insult my sister again." Kurama  
  
*Everyone looks surprised. Hiei runs off. Kurama drops Yusuke and then walks to his rooms*  
  
(His rooms are the ones that She-Boz (A.K.A.: Maddie) And him talked in. Kill Kurama & Kuwabara. They're mean to Yusuke.)  
  
"Where did half pint go?" Kuwabara  
  
*Everyone looks around*  
  
"He's right here." Inu Yasha  
  
*Inu Yasha picks up Shippo by the tail*  
  
"Inu Yasha! Put Shippo down or I'll say the "s" word!" Kagome  
  
*Inu Yasha glares at Kagome then all of the sudden drops Shippo. Kagome glares at Inu Yasha. Everyone heads off to their rooms. Joy and Nat share rooms. There are like two separate bedrooms in there*  
  
"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" Kagome  
  
*Inu Crashes into the floor and keeps going. Kagome stalks off to her rooms with Shippo following. Joy and Natsuki laugh as they head off to their rooms. Jin follows. Ok the there are really 5 or 6 separate bedrooms that are all connected by one sitting room*  
  
"Do you wanna watch Yu Yu Hakusho or Inu Yasha?" Nat  
  
"Yu Yu Hakusho. What else?" Joy  
  
(I think I'm gonna end the chapter right here because of al the "action."  
  
*Mob of angry reviewers/readers get out pitchforks*  
  
On second thought I'll continue.)  
  
AFTER 3rd DVD  
  
"Tha' wa' goo'." Jin  
  
*Joy smiles and hugs Jin. Jin looks confused*  
  
"Whatdoyouwantlase?" Jin  
  
*Nat laughs*  
  
"Whatareyulaughingat?" Jin  
  
"The look on your face." Nat  
  
"Be nice to the cute one." Joy  
  
"Time for the next DVD." Nat  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~END~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
PLEASE REVIEW  
  
She-Boz: How about I find some way to put flames around the bottom.  
  
Natsuki: That would be cool.  
  
She-Boz: Do you think it was mean?  
  
Nat: About the chapter. No I think it was funny. They probably thought that you were gonna write a whole lot more.  
  
She-Boz: Ya you're right.  
  
Edowain (A.K.A.: PIH): Elizabeth.  
  
Elizabeth (A.K.A.: Nat's PIH: Ya  
  
Edowain: What's ya doin'.  
  
Elizabeth: Eatin' chocolate.  
  
She-Boz: Hey that's a joke.  
  
Nat: It is?  
  
She-Boz: Ya the chocolate is really dog crap.  
  
AN/: How'd ya like the shocker? I came up with that one randomly. I don't know why. My editor is Natsuki Sasahara but I haven't been havin' her edit my chapters.  
  
I am gonna cancel this fic if I don't get reviews on my other fic's. Don't know what else to say so Bye! 


	8. Author note

This is She-Boz here I am not going to write any more chapters on this story if none of my other fics aren't reviewed. This is a warning.   
  
bye bye :)  
  
You're loving author  
  
She-Boz 


End file.
